


the Drama Queen

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Drama Queen! Jon Snow [1]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU, Cousin Incest, Crack, Drama Queen Jon Snow, F/M, Fluff, I only wrote this cause Kit hates spiders, I'm gonna nap after this, Just Jon Snow, Spiders should not be killed by people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: I wrote this for no reason





	the Drama Queen

> Sansa felt someone crawl into next to her. ‘Babe,’ Said her cousin. ‘Babe?’ He asks. ‘Sans?’ He asked again. She was trying to sleep. She had a 8AM class the next mourning and it was midnight. ‘What?’

‘I saw a spider,’ She went back to sleep. ‘Babe,’

‘Go kill it,’ She mumbled, ‘I can’t,’

‘Why not?’ She asks. ‘I hate spiders,’ He said; whining like a child. ‘Jonathan Aegon Stark-Targaryen-Martell! Didn’t uncle Rhaegar teach you better than this?’

‘No,’ He said, ‘Argh!! Go ask Bran!!’ She said pointing to the door, ‘No!!’ At this point Sansa hit him with her pillow. ‘I’m going back to bed,’ She told Jon. ‘Babe, I need it killed,’ He said once more. She grabbed pepper spray and a lighter, ‘let’s go,’ she said. he walked behind her. It was a big spider. ‘It’s no big deal!!’ She told Jon.

‘But it is,’ She saw it freeze sprayed the spider with both and burned. ‘Now go to sleep,’

‘I can’t,’

‘Why not?’ She asked. ‘Because my lovely heroine is gonna get eatin’ out,’ He said kissing her. ‘Okay,’


End file.
